Sacrifice
by Arctic14
Summary: Als Spock bei dem Versuch dem Captain das Leben zu retten schwer verletzt wird, öffnet das Jim endlich die Augen und ihm wird bewusst, wie viel ihm der Vulkanier, sein erster Offizier, sein bester Freund tatsächlich bedeutet...


Ich hab diese Geschichte das erste Mal vor ein paar Jahren auf Papier geschrieben und sie jetzt endlich eingetippt. Ich hoffe ihr genießt sie zu lesen, wie ich sie zu schreiben genossen habe. Viel Spaß!

Die Enterprise hatte eine geostationäre Umlaufbahn über einer gemäßigten Region des Planeten Halberg 4 eingenommen.

„Stabiler Orbit erreicht, Captain." berichtete Sulu von seiner Station.

Genau wie er war die ganze alpha-Crew gefesselt von der bergigen grünen Landschaft, die sich sich auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen ausbreitete – ausgenommen von Mister Spock natürlich, der die Szenerie mit scheinbarer Gleichgültigkeit wahrnahm und sich bald wieder seinen Scannern zuwendete.

„Sehr gut, Mister Sulu!" Captain Kirk erhob sich mit Elan vom zentralen Stuhl. Erwartungsvolle Gesichter sahen ihm entgegen und so gerne er ihnen allen eine Zeit im Grünen gegeben hätte, wusste er, dass Sicherheit vor ging.

„Mister Spock!" Er trat hinter den Vulkanier. „Welche Lebensformen empfangen sie von der Oberfläche?" Der Angesprochene richtete sich auf. Er hatte die Informationen schon lange aus seinen Geräten entnommen. „Es scheint nur relativ primitives Leben auf dem Planeten entwickelt zu sein. Ich empfange Signale von Säugetier-äquivalenten, doch keine Art uns bekannter intelligenter Lebensformen."

Kirk nicke zufrieden. „Wie ist die Atmosphäre?" „Es ist ein Stickstoff-Sauerstoffgemisch, ähnlich dem der Erde, mit einem etwas geringeren Sauerstoffanteil, der ihre Leistungsfähigkeit um einen Faktor von 0.78835 verringern wird." Der Captain schmunzelte. „0,78835?" und Spock bejahte: „Das waren meine Worte. Man könnte zusammenfassen, dass die Auswirkungen, wenn sie auf gesteigerte körperliche Arbeit verzichten vernachlässigbar sind."

Captain Kirk bedachte ihn mit dem Blick, der zugleich 'was würde ich nur ohne sie tun' und ein freundschaftliches Augenrollen ausdrückte, und Spock verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Vielen dank, Mister Spock!" sagte Kirk mit vor Belustigung funkelnden Augen und kehrte wieder in die Mitte der Brücke zurück.

„Mr. Sulu, ich schätze da unten gibt es viele Exemplare für ihren botanischen Garten. Sie kommen mit auf den Planeten." Deutlich erfreut dankte der Pilot dem Captain mit einem Nicken. „Ja Sir."

Kirk drehte sich zu Uhura um. „Leutnant, ich übergebe ihnen die Brücke," dann wendete er sich seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier zu. „Sie, Mister Spock haben sicher auch den Wunsch mit hinunter zu beamen." Darauf konnte Spock natürlich nur eine Augenbraue hochziehen. Trocken antwortete er: „Ein Wunsch wäre mit Emotionen verbunden, Captain, somit ist dieser Begriff irrelevant für mich, allerdings wäre tatsächlich mein Besuch auf der Oberfläche dienlich für unsere wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse."

„Was immer sie sagen! Aber stellen sie ein Außenteam zusammen." gab Kirk sich mit einem Grinsen geschlagen, und schaltete das Intercom an seinem Stuhl ein. „Hier spricht der Captain. Ich brauche vier Sicherheitsbeamte für einen Landgang im Transporterraum in 10 Minuten." Dann schaltete er auf seine direkte Leitung zur Krankenstation um. „Doctor McCoy in 10 Minuten bitte im Transporterraum melden." Und wie erwartet kam sofort eine ironische Antwort. „Verdammt wenn es darum geht meine Atome durcheinander zu wirbeln und falsch wieder zusammenzusetzen, bin ich doch gerne dabei."

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „10 Minuten, Pille!" wiederholte er und unterbrach dann die Verbindung, eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Spock dafür erntend, der am Turbolift auf ihn zu warten schien.

Jim lächelte. Schnell schloss er zu seinem Ersten Offizier auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Transporterraum.

Der Captain musste stark kämpfen, um über die Abwechslung des Landganges nach 4 Wochen ununterbrochener Zeit in den Stahlwänden der Enterprise, nicht Spock mit seinen nur zu menschlichen Emotionen zu bombardieren. Ganz erfolgreich war er jedoch nicht, denn was gab es besseres, als mit seinen zwei besten Freunden auf einen unbekannten Planeten zu beamen?

„Haben sie auch einen Trikorder für mich, Mr Spock?" fragte er in die Stille des Turbolifts hinein.

„Positiv, Captain." Und Spock brachte von hinter dem Rücken zwei Geräte zum Vorschein, von denen er ihm eines entgegen reichte. Dann jedoch hielt er ihm auch noch einen Phaser hin und Jim sah fragend auf. „Sagten sie nicht der Planet wäre ungefährlich?" Spock hielt ihm die Waffe immer noch beharrlich entgegen. „Nein Captain, ich sagte, es gäbe keine Anzeichen auf intelligentes Leben, was nicht bedeutet, es würde - wie ihr Menschen sagt – _ein Spaziergang_ werden." Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schließlich ließ sich Jim erweichen.

„Tatsächlich!" Der Captain grinste und nahm die Waffe entgegen. Mit einem gewissen wärmenden Gefühl sah er wie Spock auf seine Art deutlich erleichtert war - man merkte es in der ein bisschen verringerten Spannung seiner Schultern. Jim konnte unterdessen nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Er musste sich immer wieder neu daran erinnern welch ein Glück er doch hatte Spock an seiner Seite wissen zu können.

Als Captain und erster Offizier im Transporterraum eintrafen, war McCoy bereits da. Mit grimmiger Miene sah er von seinem Pad auf, in das er noch schnell einige Worte eingegeben hatte. „In welches Höllenloch beamen wir heute?" fragte er mit einem Nicken auf die schon bereit stehenden Sicherheitsbeamten, Sulu und den Rest von Spocks gewähltem Außenteam.

Als er jedoch Jims breites Grinsen sah verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck, der fast von Spock hätte stammen können. „Was ist, Captain?" Der Titel hatte deutlich einen ironischen Klang, doch das störte Jim nicht im Geringsten, wenn es möglich war, dann wurde sein Grinsen sogar noch breiter.

„Nichts Pille! Ein Doctor sollte sich freuen, wenn der Captain bei guter Laune ist." McCoy rollte die Augen. „Zu Befehl, Captain!" und als Kirk mit beschwingtem Schritt an ihm vorbei auf die Transporterplattform stieg, raunte McCoy deutlich hörbar in Spocks Richtung. „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht, sie spitzohriger Vulkanier? So wie der sich benimmt hat jemand seinen Geist auf den Kopf gestellt und ich kenn nur einen der so was kann."

Gequält hob Spock eine Augenbraue. „Ich bitte sie Doctor, diese Anschuldigungen sind höchst unangebracht, gleichsam wie ihr Verhalten ihrem befehlshabendem Offizier gegenüber."

Bevor McCoy jedoch zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen konnte unterbrach der Captain die beiden. „Jetzt kommt schon hoch. Ihr könnt auf dem Planeten weiter streiten, doch jetzt gilt es erst einmal eine neue Welt zu entdecken."

Wiederwillig folgte McCoy der Aufforderung. Er hatte noch immer keine Information darüber bekommen wo sie überhaupt hinbeamen würden, doch Jims Laune nach zu urteilen war es ein unbewohnter Planet, mit wahrscheinlich zu vielen Gefahren in die Jim sich stürzen konnte und wenn McCoy Pech hatte einem Klima wie auf dem Vulkan. Er seufzte. Wo war er nur hier hineingeraten. Auf dem Augenwinkel sah er Spock neben ihm auf den Transporter treten und wie immer spannte er unwillkürlich seine Muskeln an, als der Transporterstrahl seinen Körper erfasste. Er war Arzt, er wusste wie wenig ihn diese körperliche Gefahrenbereitschaft bei der Begegnung mit dem Transporter schützen würde und genau das machte ihm Angst. Angst die ihn die Fäuste noch fester um das Gerät in seiner Hand schließen ließ. Doch dann war es auch schon vorbei und vor ihm materialisierte eine freundlich erscheinende Wiese, die von Nadelbaum-artigen Gewächsen umgeben war. Einige violette Blumen waren am Wiesenrand zu sehen und er musste zugeben, dass es ein schöner Ort war.

Da kam auch schon der Captain hinter ihn. „Na siehst du Pille, das hat sich doch gelohnt." Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und sah sich mit seinem nie endenden Enthusiasmus um.

„Jim," meinte auch der Doctor versöhnlich, nicht jedoch ohne Seitenkommentar. „ich muss zugeben ich habe eine heiße Wüste wie auf dem Planeten unseres Ersten Offiziers erwartet, aber das ist um einiges besser."

Jim grinste immer noch wie verrückt, und Spock der den Kommentar auch ohne vulkanische Ohren gehört hätte, beachtete die beiden nicht, sondern beobachtete konzentriert die Ergebnisse die ihm sein Trikorder lieferte.

„Also gut!" meinte Kirk an alle gerichtet. „Wir wissen nicht wie gefährlich es hier unten ist, deshalb wird keiner von ihnen alleine außer Sichtweite gehen. Sammeln sie so viele Informationen wie möglich." und an die Sicherheitsbeamten fügte er hinzu. „Scannen sie das Gebiet alle Fünf Minuten und erstatten sie im halb-Stunden-Takt Bericht. Das gilt für alle hier. Bilden sie mindestens Zweierteams und achten sie darauf dass ihre Phaser auf Betäubung eingestellt sind."

Er bekam Nicken und einige 'Ja, Captain's' zur Antwort, bevor seine Crew in unterschiedliche Richtungen ausschwärmte.

Spock hatte noch einige Anweisungen an sein Team gegeben war jedoch auch mit ihm und McCoy zurückgeblieben. Dies waren die Landgänge, die Jim am meisten mochte, wo er, Spock und manchmal auch McCoy zusammen loszogen und er sich endlose Erklärungen seines ersten Offiziers anhören und gleichzeitig sehen konnte, wie Pille sich heimlich freute echten Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Dann schlagen wir uns mal in die Büsche!" sagte er aufmunternd, worauf McCoy nur die Augen verdrehte und Spock die Stirn in Falten legte. „Ich kann nicht verstehen wie Gewalt und die hiesige Vegetation unserer Mission zuträglich sein sollen." Wie erwartet lächelte Jim ihn an und Spock musste sich eingestehen das dieser Blick wohl das alleinige Ziel seiner Worte gewesen war, aber den Captain schien das nicht zu stören. „Das sagt man halt so, Spock."

Dann deutete er um sie herum. „In welche Richtung würden sie Vorschlagen zu gehen, Wissenschaftsoffizier?"

Der Vulkanier brauchte auf die Frage nicht lange zu überlegen. Da auf diesem Planeten alles neu und somit sehenswert war und er sich wohl bewusst über die Vorlieben seines Captains war, gab es nur einen Weg, den er empfehlen konnte. „ Keine Meile in dieser Richtung registriere ich eine größere Wassermasse."

„Ein See?" Der Captain war sofort begeistert und auch McCoy schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein. „Dann fangen wir dort an!" Jim hatte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal auf sein eigenes Gerät gesehen, doch jetzt nahm er es zur Hand und führte selbst ihre kleine Gruppe an. Der Doctor folgte ihm und Spock bildete das Schlusslicht, während sie ihren Weg durch den anfangs dichten, doch dann immer lichter werdenden Wald nahmen.

Spock blieb einige Male zurück um unterschiedliche Proben und Messungen zu nehmen und seine beiden Freunde warteten stets geduldig. Sie wussten aus Erfahrung genau, dass der Vulkanier sich nicht hetzten ließ, und beide waren damit zufrieden die schöne Umgebung zu genießen.

„Es ist doch was anderes hier draußen zu sein, als die Bäume auf dem Holodeck zu programmieren." sagte der Captain und McCoy nickte zustimmend. „Es ist die Luft, die Gewissheit dass es echt ist, Jim. Wir können uns viel vormachen, doch in unserem Inneren wissen wir immer, dass die Produkte des Computer nicht wirklich sind, nicht wirklich im menschlichen Sinne..." Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, was selten bei ihm vorkam, doch der Captain nickte. Er wusste genau was McCoy meinte.

„Ein Teil von uns möchte wohl immer noch mit dem Pferd über die Prärie reiten." warf Jim scherzend ein und McCoy grinste. „Ein großer Teil von mir zieht es auf jeden Fall immer noch dem kalten Raumschiff vor."

„Doctor, wenn das so ist, denke ich sie haben eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen sich bei der Sternenflotte zu bewerben." Spock war zu ihnen getreten, seine Messungen speichernd, aber McCoy ließ sich die gute Stimmung nicht nehmen.

„Und sie, Spock, wissen das hier überhaupt nicht zu schätzen? Sie wären also lieber auf dem Schiff geblieben? Sie können ihrem alten Doctor nichts vormachen!" McCoy wusste nur zu gut, wie gerne der Vulkanier an Land ging, wie stark der Wissenschaftler in ihm drängte, selbst wenn er dafür gegen Sternenflotten-Vorschrift verstieß, da eigentlich immer einer der obersten Offiziere auf dem Schiff zurückbleiben sollte.

Der Vulkanier zögerte nicht. „Nein, Doctor, Ich heiße die Gelegenheit willkommen, neue Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen, wie sie sicher wissen, aber ich strebe nicht danach Zeit, die ich auf produktivere Tätigkeiten anwenden könnte, auf dem Rücken eines Tieres der Familie der Equidea zu verbringen."

Jim hörte den beiden eine Weile zu, bis er sie unterbrach. „Lasst uns weiter gehen!" Er ließ seinen Begleitern gar keine Möglichkeit zu antworten, sondern begann einfach weiter den kleinen Hang hinauf zu steigen und Spock und McCoy blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Das hinderte den Doctor jedoch nicht daran Spock noch ein Augenrollen zu zeigen, dass deutlich machte, was er von seiner Antwort hielt und hörbar zu murmeln. „Kein Wunder! Computer haben einfach kein Verständnis für Schönheit." Und auch wenn Spock nur zu gut wusste worauf der Doctor damit anspielte, meinte er nur trocken. „Logisch, Doctor, da Computer keine eigenständigen Denkprozesse durchführen!"

Fast hätte McCoy '_Und sie anscheinend auch nicht!'_ geantwortet, doch dann verbiss er sich die Worte. Spock auf seine Emotionen anzusprechen war eine Sache, mit der er Recht hatte, seine Intelligenz zu beleidigen jedoch etwas ganz anderes und so sagte er nichts mehr. Jim drehte sich zu ihm um und zog auf sein Schweigen eine überraschte Augenbraue hoch. Es kam selten vor, dass McCoy eines der Wortgefechte beendete und er starrte zu Jim zurück als wollte er sagen._ Wenn du jetzt einen unpassenden Kommentar machst, teil ich dich doppelt so oft zum Gesundheits-Check ein! _

Doch Jim hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment kamen sie über die Kuppe und unter ihnen erstreckte sich in einer kleinen Senke ein See mit türkisfarbenem Wasser. Jim lächelte einfach nur, McCoy, meinte Verwundert: „Verdammt vielleicht sollte ich öfters mit dem Außenteam an Land gehen!" und Spock nahm still seine Messungen. Zufrieden sah Jim wie die Augen des Vulkaniers die Daten und ihre Umgebung zugleich mit einem Leuchten aufsogen, dass nur in ihnen zu sehen war, wenn es etwas Neues zu entdecken gab und Spock so interessiert an einer Sache war, dass er darüber seine Kontrollen vernachlässigte.

_So muss er immer gewesen sein, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war! _Schoss es Jim durch den Kopf und schnell schüttelte er ihn, verwundert wo der merkwürdige Gedanke hergekommen war.

Nachdem Spock ihm versichert hatte, dass sich zwar keine größeren Lebewesen oder giftige Substanzen in dem Wasser befanden, es aber trotzdem nicht angebracht war Schwimmen zu gehen, beschränkte Jim sich darauf seine Stiefel abzulegen und seine Füße von einem Stein ins Wasser baumeln zu lassen. Er schloss zufrieden die Augen und McCoy folgte bald seinem Beispiel. „Weißt du Jim, das ist fast wie früher, als ich mit meinem Großvater Fischen war. Wir sind in die Berge gefahren, weg von dem ganzen Tumult und haben den Ganzen Tag einfach nur am Wasser gesessen." Jim sah ihn von der Seite an. McCoy hatte nie viel über seine Kindheit erzählt. „Ich war nie Fischen in Iowa, aber ich bin in kühlen Sommernächten über die Farm geritten und hab meiner Mutter Herzinfarkte beschert, wenn sie merkte, dass ich nicht mehr da war." McCoy lachte. „Damals war alles noch ein wenig einfacher." „Einfacher ja," stimmte der Captain zu. „Aber ich würde das hier trotzdem nicht aufgeben wollen."

Sein Blick glitt zu Spock, der am Wasserrand eine Art Muschel untersuchte und McCoy folgte seinen Augen mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Spock!" rief der Captain zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinüber. „Sie sollten das hier auch einmal probieren." Er deutete auf ihre nackten Füße und dass Wasser und Spock stellte skeptisch den Kopf etwas schief.

„Es ist eine wissenschaftliche Erfahrung die Elemente eines neuen Planeten auf eigener Haut zu spüren." drängte Jim ihn freundschaftlich und der Vulkanier sah einmal zwischen einem grinsenden Doctor und seinem lächelnden Captain hin und her. „Ich denke nicht..."

„Ach, kommen sie schon, Spock!" schnitt ihm Jim das Wort ab. Der Vulkanier hatte noch nie Glück damit gehabt diesem Mann eine Bitte zu verwehren und so gab er auch jetzt nach. „Wie sie meinen!" wäre er Mensch gewesen hätte er geseufzt.

McCoys wissendem Grinsen ausweichend zog auch er seine Stiefel aus. Jim winkte ihn herüber und Spock trat einige Schritte in das Wasser. Er musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Die Temperatur der Flüssigkeit lag bei 9.3° Celsius - Deutlich zu kalt für einen Vulkanier. Aber er machte seinen Weg zum Captain und Doctor McCoy hinüber, deren großer Stein nicht mit dem Ufer verbunden war und noch reichlich Platz für Spock bot.

„Na, was sagen sie zum Wasser, Spock?" fragte der Captain enthusiastisch, als der Vulkanier bei ihnen angekommen war, doch der legte nur den Kopf etwas schief und antwortete: „Es ist H2O wie es auf dem Vulkan und auf der Erde zu finden ist und hat somit an sich keinen direkten wissenschaftlichen Wert, außerdem beträgt die augenblickliche Temperatur 281,45 Kelvin. Dieser Wert liegt wie der Doctor sicher bestätigen kann 20 Grad unter der Indifferenztemperatur eines Menschen und 27 Grad unter der eines Vulkaniers." McCoy nickte, zufrieden damit seinen Freunden das Gespräch zu überlassen.

Captain Kirk hob kapitulierend, aber auch mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck die Hände. „Sie haben ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht, Mr. Spock, aber die Tatsache, dass sie meiner Aufforderung nachgekommen sind, spricht doch für ihre Abenteuerlust." „Abenteuerlust?" Spock hob scheinbar empört eine Augenbraue. „Ich bitte sie Captain, Ich versichere ihnen, ich leide an keinem solchen Makel!" Aber seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache und so zuckte Jim nur mit den Schultern.

Spock mochte es nicht zugeben wollen, doch der Captain wusste wie viele menschliche Züge sein Erster Offizier hatte, und er konnte nicht sagen dass ihm einer davon nicht gefiel. Er grinste wieder und McCoy neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf, als hätte er seine Gedankengänge mit angehört.

Der Vulkanier war vor ihnen im Wasser stehen geblieben und studierte wieder sein Messgerät, als eine kleine Veränderung im Gesicht seines Freundes Jim plötzlich aufmerken ließ. „Was ist es Spock?" fragte er und der neckende Ton von vorhin war komplett verschwunden.

„Ich rate ihnen an Land zurück zu kehren. Ich empfange Störungen der Unterwassermessungen." Captain und Doctor standen sofort auf. Spocks Warnungen waren immer ernst zu nehmen.

Während McCoy sich beeilte an Land zu kommen, blickte Jim erst hinter sich aufs Wasser. Der See lag ruhig vor ihnen, seine Oberfläche kräuselte sich leicht im Wind doch sonst waren keine Auffälligkeiten zu sehen. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier um.

Spock Finger flogen über die Kontrollen des Trikorders, er schien etwas zu kalibrieren, doch trotzdem war er sich nur zu gut bewusst, dass Jim seinem Rat nicht gefolgt war. Ohne den Kopf zu heben, nötigte er: „Captain, eine Lebensform bewegt sich mit außerordentlicher Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu, gehen sie an Land, ich werde nur noch einige Messungen nehmen."

„Nein," sagte Jim bestimmt und packte den Vulkanier am Arm. „Sie kommen jetzt sofort mit!" Die Welle von Sorge, die über den Kontakt auf Spock hinüberschwappte, brachte ihn kurz aus seiner Konzentration. Er wiederholte seine Berechnungen zu Ort und Zeitpunkt des Auftauchens der Kreatur, verknüpfte sie mit Jims höchster Sprintgeschwindigkeit und ließ den Schrecken nicht zu, der ihn um seine Kontrolle bringen wollte.

„Rennen sie, Captain!" rief er und da er aus Erfahrung nur zu gut wusste, wie stur Jim sein konnte, bewegte auch er sich in Richtung Ufer mit. Sie rannten nebeneinander her und Spock passte seine Geschwindigkeit der des Menschen neben sich an um die höchstwahrscheinlich feindlichen Absichten ihres Verfolgers vom Captain ablenken zu können. Es waren nicht viele Meter durch das seichte Wasser, doch Spock wusste trotzdem, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden.

Den starr geweiteten Augen des Doktors, der das Ufer schon erreicht hatte, und dem platschenden Wasser hinter sich entnahm er, dass die Kreatur aufgetaucht war. McCoy erwachte schnell aus seiner Starre und sein Sternenflotten-Training machte sich nützlich. Er richtete seinen Phaser an seinen zwei Freunden vorbei und feuerte, doch die Waffe schien nicht den gewünschten Effekt zu haben, alles was sie bewirkte, war den Abstand minimal zu vergrößern. In weniger als einem Wimpernschlag ging Spock seine Rechnungen noch einmal durch. Als McCoy ein Zweites Mal, jetzt mit stärkerer Energie schoss, verlangsamte das die Kreatur genug um Jim und Spock den Weg ans Ufer zu ermöglichen. Sie kletterten die rauen Steine zu McCoy hinauf, Nahmen noch in der Bewegung ihre eigenen Phaser auf, die sie am Boden abgelegt hatten und begegneten dann ihrem Verfolger das erste mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Das Tier hatte acht lange Tentakel-artige Beine, mit denen es keine Probleme zu haben schien sich auch in seichtem Gewässer oder an Land fortzubewegen. Als es bemerkte, dass die Schüsse ihm nicht wirklich etwas anhaben konnten, setzte es seine Verfolgung fort. Es erhob sich mit seinem runden Körper, der nahtlos in einen Kopf mit großen Augen überging, schon mehr als zwei Meter über den Boden und Jim zögerte nicht seine Waffe zu feuern, als klar war, dass ihnen hier keine andere Möglichkeit blieb.

Spock hatte schon das Kommunikationsgerät aktiviert. Die Augen fest auf die sich nähernde Kreatur gerichtet, forderte er sofortiges Hochbeamen, das Scotty ohne Fragen bestätigte. Der Ingenieur war wohl das begabteste Crewmitglied an den Transporterkontrollen, doch hier reichte seine Schnelligkeit nicht aus:

Spock sah wie das grüne Licht, dass eine Sekunde zum Hochbeamen signalisierte am Kommunikator aufleuchtete und sah zur selben Zeit eine Tentakel des Geschöpfes auf sie zuschießen – Korrektur, er sah sie auf Jim zuschießen. Zahlen schossen durch seinen Kopf. Das Hochbeamen würde zu lange dauern. Es gab nur eine logische Alternative den Captain zu retten.

Ohne Zögern heftete Spock den Kommunikator mit dem Lokalisationssignal an die Hüfte des Captains und sprang nach vorne...

Jim, sah nur noch wie ein Bein, des Geschöpfes auf ihn zuschoss und dann war Spock vor ihm – Nein! - kein Wort verließ seinen Mund, denn der Transporterstrahl hatte ihm wenige Millisekunden später bereits erfasst und als sich seine Moleküle auflösten sah er gerade noch wie Spock von dem Fangarm umgriffen und nach hinten gerissen wurde.

Spock!

Und Schon fand Jim sich im Transporterraum wieder. „Captain, Mr. Spock ist im letzten Moment aus dem Transporterstrahl getreten..." Aber Jim ließ Scotty nicht ausreden, was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen. „Verdammt, beamen sie mich wieder zurück, und schicken sie ein Sicherheitsteam nach. Pille?"

Der Doctor nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass er mitkommen würde. Wie es aussah, würde ein Doctor gebraucht werden. Scottys „Aye, Captain!" ging im Transporterstrahl unter, als die beiden auch schon wieder auf der Planetenoberfläche, auf genau der selben Stelle ankamen, die sie keine Minute vorher verlassen hatten.

Doch diese Minute war Jim wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Wie in jedem Kampf, floss das Adrenalin stark in seinen Adern und das war nur zu seinem Besten, denn sonst hätte ihm die Angst um Spock wohl den Verstand geraubt.

Der Anblick, der sich dem Captain und dem Doctor bot ließ Jims Herz trotzdem einen Schlag aussetzen. Spock hing keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt noch immer im harten Griff der Kreatur in der Luft, grünes Blut hatte unter der Tentakel seine blaue Uniform verdunkelt und ein Unterschenkel stand in unnatürlichem Winkel zu Seite. Seine Hände hatte er um die Tentakel gewunden, die ihn umfasste, doch keiner der beiden rührte sich.

Spock schaltete den Schmerz aus: Schmerz war eine Sache der Vorstellung, er konnte ignoriert werden. All seine verbliebene Energie lenkte er in den Kontakt seiner Hände. Er spürte kalte ledrige Haut unter ihnen, doch dass war nicht das Ziel seiner Bemühungen. Das Ziel war das Primitive Bewusstsein, dass den Fangarm kontrollierte.

Sein Blutdruck sank, er musste sich beeilen, oder der Flüssigkeitsverlust würde ihm keine Zeit mehr geben zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte. Ohne die sonstige Vorsicht drang er in den Geist seines Angreifers ein und wurde überspült von einem primären Jagdinstinkt. Er schützte seinen eigenen Geist mit einem Schild und Analysierte den Grund des Verhaltens dieses Lebewesens. Es war kein böses Geschöpf doch auch keines mit Neigung zum Altruismus. Alles was diese Kreatur am Leben zu erhalten schien war ein Jagdinstinkt. Ein Jagdinstinkt, der ihr Gebot jene fremden Tiere, die die Oberfläche des Sees, seines Zuhauses störten auszuschalten und so auch die Nahrungszufuhr zu decken.

Für den Vulkanier war es nicht schwer die Kontrolle über den Körper seines Gegners zu gewinnen und alles was er dabei von dem Angreifer spürte war eine große Verwirrung, dass sich sein Körper plötzlich ohne sein Zutun bewegte und er auf einmal weder Hunger, noch Jagdlust empfand...

„Schieß nicht!" warnte McCoy den Captain. „Sie stehen in telepathischer Verbindung, wer weiß was das für Spock bedeuten würde." Mit einem tiefem Atemzug nahm Jim den Finger vom Abzug, seinen Phaser senkte er jedoch nicht. Er tat einen bedachten Schritt nach vorne, als könnte seine Nähe Spock irgendwie helfen, doch dann ließ ihn eine Bewegung des Geschöpfes innehalten.

Der Arm, der Spock hielt schien sich ein wenig dem Boden entgegen zu senken. Dann entrollte er sich überraschenderweise um den Vulkanier und das Kraken-ähnliche Tier stürmte wieder auf die Mitte des Sees zu und verschwand in den Fluten.

Spock fiel direkt auf seine Füße, doch sein kraftloser Körper konnte ihm keinen Halt mehr geben. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über seine Beine und so sackte er einfach in sich zusammen. Jims Schrei: „Spock!" War das Letzte, dass er hörte, bevor er in Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

Jim war sofort an der Seite seines Freundes. Er sah nur noch die Mengen grünen Blutes und die Art wie Spock leblos in sich zusammengesunken war.

Nein, nein, nein, Spock!

Er kniete sich neben ihn und nahm eine schlaffe Hand in die seine. Am Handgelenk versuchte er einen Puls zu spüren, doch da war keiner – Spock! Panik war deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen, als er McCoy drängte, der natürlich schon längst an der Arbeit war. „Tu was, Pille! Er hat keinen Puls! Pille!"

McCoy hielt keinen Moment inne. Spocks Leben war in Gefahr und er konnte sich nicht auch noch mit einem in Panik geratenen Captain beschäftigen. „Er hat einen Puls, verdammt! Jetzt lass uns schon hochbeamen, ich kann hier unten nicht viel für ihn tun!"

Jim hätte sich selbst schlagen können. Er hatte über Spocks Anblick sich von Emotionen leiten lassen. Die von ihm bestellten Sicherheitsbeamten materialisierten gerade keine fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt, doch es gab hier nichts mehr für sie zu tun. Alles war viel zu schnell gegangen.

„Scotty, beam uns wieder hoch. Spock braucht ein voll ausgerüstetes medizinisches Team."

„Aye Sir!" Kam die Antwort, doch Jim war jede Sekunde zu lange. „Sofort Scotty!" Er hatte seine Stimme erhoben und er würde sich nachher bei seinem Chef-Ingenieur entschuldigen müssen, aber da erfasste sie auch schon der Transporterstrahl.

Er bemerkte gar nicht richtig dass sie im Transporterraum angekommen waren: Spocks Gesicht war so blass! Er wollte gar nicht auf das sicher gebrochene Bein und das Verrenkte Knie sehen. Das zerrissene Hemd zeigte, dass Spocks Unterkörper eine einzige grüne Quetschung war, wo ihn der feste Griff der Kreatur gepackt hatte. Blut sickerte noch immer auf dem Boden.

Dann war auf einmal das Krankenstations-Team um ihn herum. Er fühlte eine sanfte Hand kurz auf seiner Schulter: Es war McCoy, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. „Jim du musst uns Platz zum arbeiten geben!" Und dann wurde er unsanft aus dem Weg gezogen und dass endlich holte ihn aus seiner Starre. Er widerstand dem Impuls wieder an Spocks Seite zurückzukehren, oder um jeden Preis einen weiteren Blick auf die bewegungslose Form seines Freundes zu erhaschen und trat anstelle dessen noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Er holte einmal Luft, schulte seine Züge und wendete sich dann an Scotty. „Ist der Rest des Team noch auf dem Planeten?" „Aye, Captain. Wir beamen sie hoch, sobald die Transporterplattform geräumt ist." Und dann fügte der Schotte hinzu ohne gefragt zu werden, denn er wusste, dass wenn auch Jim gerade vornehmlich an seinen Ersten Offizier dachte ihm der Rest der Crew auch wichtig war. „Sonst gab es keine Unfälle." „Sehr gut, Scotty." Dann konnte Jim seinen Blick nicht mehr von den Geschehnissen auf der Transporterplattform wenden.

McCoy gab dauerhaft Anweisungen, während er und Chapel schon die ersten Behandlungen an Spock durchführten. Dann schien mit einem kurzen Blick auf dein Diagnosegerät zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein. „Tretet alle zurück!" sagte er mit einem Befehlston, der zu einem Captain gepasst hätte und das medizinische Team räumte die Plattform. Er kniete immer noch über Spock. Seine Hände waren voller Blut und Jim wusste dass er diesen Anblick nie mehr vergessen würde.

„Scotty beamen sie mich Chapel und Spock sofort in Operationssaal 2!" Mit Schrecken sah Jim wie sich seine zwei Freund in Luft auflösten. Fast wollte er Scott befehlen ihn hinterher zu beamen, doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Er war Captain dieses Schiffes und Spock war bei McCoy in den besten Händen.

Das Medizinische Team verließ den Transporterraum im Laufschritt und bevor Mr Scott die anderen Crewmitglieder vom Planeten hochbeamte, räusperte er sich. „Sir, wenn sie wollen, kann ich das Kommando noch für das Ende dieser Schicht übernehmen." Aber Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke Scotty, aber ich kann sowieso jetzt nichts anderes tun und entschuldigen sie: Es stand mir nicht zu vorhin über Funk so mit ihnen zu reden." „Ach, Sir," winkte Mr. Scott mit einem Lächeln ab. „Wir alle sind besorgt um ."

Der Captain nickte darauf nur. „Bringen sie die anderen hoch. Ich bin auf der Brücke!"

Der Ingenieur machte sich ans Werk und Jim warf sich in seine Arbeit als Captain.

Er zwang sich nicht jede viertel Stunde bei der Krankenstation zu erfragen ob es Neuigkeiten gab und wenn er es tat erhielt er immer die selbe Aussage: Doktor McCoy sei noch im Operationssaal. Er schrieb den Missionsbericht, ignorierte Uhuras sorgenvollen Blick beantwortete alle Fragen über Spocks verbleiben ausweichen. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen und bald hatte seine Crew das wohl verstanden. Als nach 2.5 Stunden die Schicht zu Ende war ging er müde in sein Quartier, doch er wusste, dass jeder Versuch zu schlafen sinnlos war. Er hatte immer noch keine Nachricht von Spock erhalten und so setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und holte seine Schreibarbeiten nach.

Sie waren jetzt schon drei Stunden an Bord – Immer noch keine Nachricht. Der Captain riss seinen Blick vom Chronometer und begann den letzten Stapel Berichte abzuarbeiten.

Vier Stunden an Bord und immer noch keine Neuigkeiten. Kirk sendete den letzten freigegebenen Bericht an die Sternenflotte und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Er nahm den bitteren Geschmack gar nicht wahr, der ihm sonst immer eine gewisse Ruhe vermittelte und nachdem er einige Male in seinem Quartier auf und abgegangen war, stürzte er den Rest des warmen Getränkes hinunter, nahm sein Pad und machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg in die Krankenstation.

Spock war sein Freund, sein bester Offizier, er hatte allen Grund zur Sorge und trotzdem erschreckte ihn die Schärfe seiner Reaktion ein wenig.

Als er Spock fallen gesehen hatte, als er seinen Puls nicht gespürt hatte, dachte er der Vulkanier wäre tot gewesen und dieser Gedanke erst machte ihm klar, wie unmöglich es war sich ein Leben ohne Spock vorzustellen. Der Vulkanier war neben McCoy in all den harten Zeiten und Abenteuern der einzige Stabile Punkt an seiner Seite gewesen. Über Schachspielen, langwierigen Brückenschichten, lebensgefährlichen Situationen und den Lasten des Kommandos war der anfangs so steife Vulkanier zu einem essentiellen Teil seines Lebens geworden.

Wenn Spock aufwachte würde er ihn nicht mehr als Selbstverständlich ansehen. Nein, nicht _wenn_! - Spock musste wieder aufwachen. Bevor Jim sich weitere Horrorszenarien ausmalen konnte, hatte er die Krankenstation erreicht.

McCoy war immer noch nicht aus dem Operationsraum gekommen und Jim versuchte sich einzureden, dass das auf jeden Fall bedeutet, dass es Chancen für Spock gab. Die Krankenpfleger konnten ihn davon abhalten direkt vor dem Raum, in dem Spock war, Stellung zu beziehen aber aus der Krankenstation konnten sie ihn nicht rausschmeißen, und so bediente sich der Captain von McCoys Brandy-Vorrat und besetzte das Büro seines Chefarztes.

Jim schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als die Tür aufglitt und ein müder Doctor mit Ringen unter den Augen herein kam. McCoy schien nicht überrascht den Captain in seinem Büro anzutreffen. Er schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln, dass Jim hoffen ließ und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in den Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch fallen.

„Pille?" fragte Jim, drängend, als der Doktor nichts sagte. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde in Schweigen begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. McCoy nahm Jims halbleeres Glas Brandy und stürzte es hinunter, dann nickte er. „Er wird es schaffen."

Der Captain starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann schluckte er, atmete langsam aus, schloss die Augen und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Sein pochendes Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder, aber als er die Augen öffnete und McCoys ernste Mine sah, packte ihn eine neue Angst.

„Aber?" Er fixierte seinen Freund mit den Augen und bemerkte beunruhigt wie dieser ihnen erst auszuweichen versuchte, ihm dann aber doch mit Überwindung direkt ansah.

„Jim, seine Verletzungen hätten ihm sicher das Leben gekostet wäre er ein Mensch gewesen." Sein Ton zeigte deutlich wie müder er war - müde körperlich und psychisch, nach diesem Rennen um den Tod, dass er wieder einmal gewonnen hatte. Doch wie oft? Wie oft noch konnte er seine beiden Freunde wieder auf die Beine bringen? War das was er in den letzten vier Stunden getan hatte gut genug gewesen? Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und drängte seine Selbstzweifel für einsame Abende zurück.

„Die Organe konnten wir alle wieder herstellen, aber seine Wirbelsäule war gebrochen, sein Rückenmark zerquetscht, Jim," Er wich dem Schrecken in dem Ausdruck seines Freundes nicht aus. „ich kann dir jetzt noch nichts genaues sagen, tut mir leid, Jim."

Der Captain fuhr plötzlich auf, all seine Angst in Wut umwandelnd und die war auf die einzige Person im Raum gerichtet. „Verdammt Pille, nicht für mich sollte es dir leid tun, sondern für ihn..." dann bemerkte Jim was er da tat und setzte sich, seine Fassung wieder findend, erneut hin. „Tut mir leid!" sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln und wieder gesenkter Stimme.

McCoy beobachtete ihn nur mitfühlend und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ist schon gut, Jim! Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst." Der Captain nickte dankbar: „Und ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes tust." Dann holte er erneut Luft und begegnete dem Blick des Doktors mit Entschlossenheit. „Sag mir was genau unsere Aussichten sind." McCoy nickte. Jim war schon immer lieber der erschreckenden Wahrheit begegnet, als im Dunkeln zu tasten.

„Spocks rechter Oderschenkel war gebrochen, das Knie auf der selben Seite verrenkt. Die Linke Hüfte war gebrochen, doch all das konnte ich regenerieren. Der feste Griff hat einige innere und äußere Blutungen verursacht, die auch kein Problem mehr darstellen. Wir haben über die Hälfte des für Spock vorhandenen Blutes aus unserer Konservenreserve verbraucht und ich hätte ihm lieber noch einen halben Liter mehr verabreicht, kann es aber nicht, falls wir noch einmal operieren müssen."

Jim schluckte und nickte aber. Er vertraute McCoy voll in diesen Dingen. Er war der beste Chefarzt der Sternenflotte und hatte diesen Titel nicht aus heiterem Himmel bekommen.

„Seine Wirbelsäule ist eine andere Sache. Der Bruch liegt auf Höhe des ersten Lumbalwirbels, was bedeutet, dass er falls die Schädigung sich nicht beheben lässt im Bein und Beckenbereich gelähmt sein wir. Ich habe versucht die Nerven zu regenerieren, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen wie erfolgreich das Ganze war. Nervenschädigungen sind auch heute noch eine heikle Sache und Spocks halb-Vulkanische Physiologie macht al das nicht einfacher. Es hängt jetzt an ihm..." Er verstummte und schüttete nach. Dann besann er sich und nahm stattdessen einen Schluck Wasser aus der Karaffe, die Chapel jeden Morgen für seine Gesundheit auf seinen Tisch stellte. Wenn Spock ihn noch einmal brauchte durfte er nicht betrunken sein.

„Ist er jetzt in einer Heilungs-Trance?" beendete Jim schließlich die Stille. „Ja!" McCoy nickte nachdenklich. „Er wird frühestens in drei Tage aufwachen. Auch mit beschleunigter Heilung dauert der Prozess bei derartigem Ausmaß an Verletzungen."

Der Captain nickte gähnend. „Und sein Geist? - gab es Schäden durch die Gedankenverschmelzung?" „Nein, soweit meine Scanner zeigen glücklicherweise nicht."

„Gut..." Jim rieb sich über die Augen. „Geh eine Runde schlafen, Jim, ich sage dir sofort bescheid wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt." „Danke!" Jim stand auf und legte seinem Freund und Doktor noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter. „Leg dich auch hin, Pille!" „Jaja." murmelte der Doctor. „Das letzte mal als ich geschaut habe war ich noch der Arzt hier in der Krankenstation und nicht du." Jims Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig bei dem versuchten Scherz, doch ihm war nicht zum Lachen zu mute.

„Trotzdem!" beharrte er. „Und danke nochmal." „Geh schon bevor ich verlegen werde." schimpfte McCoy jetzt und diesmal zeigte sich ein echtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Captains.

Er ging mit etwas leichterem Herzen, als er gekommen war auf den Ausgang zu, doch kurz vor der Tür hielt McCoy ihn noch einmal zurück. „Und nehm eine von denen hier, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst." McCoy kannte den Captain schon in einigen Bereichen wie sich selbst und als Jim sich umdrehte flog eine bekannte rote Tablettenschachtel auf ihn zu. Er fing sie auf, nickte ohne Worte und ging.

In seinem Quartier, stieg er schnell aus seinen Stiefeln, warf seine Kleidung auf den Boden und fiel erschlagen ist Bett. Trotz der Müdigkeit jedoch wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Immer wieder sah er Spock vor sich springen - Der Vulkanier hatte ihm wieder einmal das Leben gerettet, doch heute einen vielleicht viel größeren Preis als sonst dafür bezahlt. Immer wieder sah er seinen Freund blutüberströmt in den Armen dieses Tieres hängen und schließlich griff er mit einem Seufzer zu der roten Schachtel und driftete schnell in einen Traumlosen Schlaf ab.

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich für den Captain lange hin. Sie blieben noch 27 Stunden im Orbit um den Planeten um Messungen zu nehmen, doch Jim sendete kein Team mehr auf die Oberfläche. Mit einem größeren Sicherheitsteam hätte man das Risiko zwar minimieren können, aber der Planet hatte nicht eine so große Priorität, und die Daten die sie bereits gesammelt hatten, verbunden mit denen, die sie aus dem Orbit nehmen konnten, würden für einen grundlegenden Bericht ausreichen.

Danach steuerten sie ein neues System an und die Stunden, alleine auf der Brücke, während sie durch den leeren Raum flogen kamen Jim wie Monate vor. Immer wieder sah er aus Gewohnheit zur Wissenschaftsstation hinüber, nur um durch ein menschliches Gesicht daran erinnert zu werden, dass Spock immer noch nicht aufgewacht war, nur um daran denken zu müssen, dass Spock vielleicht nie wieder an dieser Station sitzen würde und all das ausgerechnet, weil er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Kaum war Jims Schicht zu Ende, ging er kurz in seinen Räumen vorbei und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Er hatte die letzten zwei Abende hier verbracht und McCoy war nicht verwundert, als er Jim am dritten Tag auch wieder auftauchen sah. Der Captain schaute kurz in sein Büro. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Aber McCoy konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Die Wunden und Brüche sind gut verheilt, aber es gibt noch keine Anzeichen, dass er aufwacht."

„Und sein Rücken?" Jim hatte sich die ganzen Tage zurückgehalten zu fragen, doch jetzt konnte er einfach nicht mehr. „Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen." Jim nickte. Er wusste was McCoy damit ausdrücken wollte: Er sollte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, doch solange er keine Fakten hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als überzeugt zu sein, dass Spock es schaffen würde.

Er ging in Spocks privaten Raum und alles war wie am Tag zuvor. Der Vulkanier lag unbeweglich und mit kaum wahrnehmbaren Atemzügen auf dem Bett und die Lebenszeichenanzeige, stand auf kritisch tiefen Werten. Jim sah eine Weile auf seinen Freund hinunter, zog dann seinen Stuhl näher ans Bett und setzte sich.

Er hatte all seine Arbeiten, die nicht seine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke erforderten an Spocks Seite gemacht und dazu noch einen alten Roman gelesen. Nicht McCoys wissende Blicke und nicht sein Beharren, dass Jim Ruhe brauchte konnten ihn bis auf die sechs Stunden Schlaf, die er brauchte um zu funktionieren, von Spocks Bett bewegen. Jetzt saß er wieder hier und fragte sich, wann es so weit gekommen war, dass er nicht mehr ohne Spock leben konnte. Er konnte keinen Tag nennen, kein Datum, an dem es begonnen hatte. Es war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen, so natürlich dass Jim es gar nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er vor drei Tagen die Mengen grünen Blutes gesehen hatte und befürchten musste, dass es zu spät war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte langsam seine Hand auf die des Vulkaniers. Seine Haut war warm unter seiner Berührung und Jim konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, seine Hand wieder zurückzuziehen.

„Spock..." flüsterte er. „Komm zurück zu mir, bitte." Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Hand und schloss die Augen. Er war so eng in seiner Brust, wenn er an Spocks Verletzungen dachte, er...

„Ich brauche dich, …." Er schluckte. „Ich liebe dich..." und es hörte sich richtig an, so richtig! Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Spock keine Reaktion zeigte und er lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Hand jedoch noch eine Weile nicht loslassend.

Sein Gedanken waren ruhelos. Er hatte heute zum ersten mal anerkannt, zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen, was in seinem Herzen war. So sehr er auch immer ein Mann der Frauen gewesen war, hatte er jedoch nie das gefühlt was er für Spock empfand und er wusste, dass nur das wahre Liebe sein konnte. Er hatte Frauen in der ersten Nacht gesagt, dass er sie liebe, doch hier wo er es wirklich tat, hatte er über zwei Jahre gebraucht.

Er widmete sich seiner Arbeit und schlief schließlich den Kopf auf Spocks Bettkante gelegt ein.

McCoy, der kurz vor Mitternacht noch einmal nach Spock sah, überprüfte nur kurz die Lebenszeichen und ging dann mit einem traurigen Lächeln wieder. Wieso hatte so etwas passieren müssen um Jim die Augen zu öffnen? Wenn der Vulkanier jetzt das Schiff verlassen musste, würde McCoy ihn persönlich umbringen. Er sah noch einmal zum schlafenden Captain zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und aktivierte dann das Privatsphäreschloss, dass nur im medizinischen Notfall geöffnet werden durfte, oder von ihm selbst natürlich. Jim würde sicher nicht wollen, dass jemand anderes ihn oder Spock in dieser Situation sah.

„Captain! Jim!" Die raue Stimme riss den Gerufenen aus seinen Träumen „Schlagen sie mich! Captain!"

Spock!

Jim fuhr von seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich über den Vulkanier, während er gleichzeitig verzweifelt nach McCoy ausschau hielt. Wo war der Doctor, wenn man ihn brauchte. „Pille!" rief er, doch dann begann Spock seinen Kopf mit fest geschlossenen Augen hin und her zu werfen.

„Schlagen sie mich, Captain, - jetzt!"

„Aber Spock..." protestierte Jim, doch sein Erster Offizier ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er hatte immer noch kein einziges Mal seine Augen geöffnet, und dennoch schien er wach zu sein. Die Lebenszeichenanzeige war außerhalb der Maßstäbe und schwankte stark.

„Ich brauche den Schmerz als Anhaltspunkt um der Trance zu entkommen. Ohne den Schmerz kann ich nicht aufwachen!" Spock atmete immer schwerer und Jim riskierte noch einen Blick auf die immer noch geschlossene Tür, die aus dem Privatraum der Krankenstation hinaus führte. Verdammt Pille! Er war auf sich alleine gestellt.

„Jim!" Spocks Stimme wurde immer schwächer, sie hatte fast einen bittenden Beiklang und sie ließ Jims Herz einen Satz aussetzen. Auch wenn jede Nervenfaser seines Bewusstseins dagegen protestierte holte er zu einem Schlag aus. Ihm blieb nichts anderes, als Spocks Anweisungen zu folgen. Was wenn er es nicht tat und der Vulkanier wirklich nicht mehr aus seiner Trance erwachen konnte. Er blickte hinab in das sonst so ausdruckslose Gesicht dass jetzt in Anstrengung verzerrt war und schlug zu.

Reflexartig hatte er nicht seine ganze Kraft aufgewendet und Spock warf weiter seinen Kopf hin und her, als könnte er dadurch Kontrolle über sie Situation gewinnen. „Fester, Captain, Sie müssen fester schlagen."

Jim wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch dann dachte er an Spocks Erklärung. Den Vulkanier zu schlagen widerstrebte jeder Faser seines Seins, aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit für Spock war, konnte er seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Wie um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen murmelte er: „Es tut mir Leid, Spock, Es tut mir leid." Bevor er jetzt fester wieder und wieder mit der flachen Hand auf Spocks Gesicht schlug.

Sieben Mal sah er wie Spocks Kopf vom Aufprall seiner Kraft auf die Seite geschleudert wurde und dann als er das achte Mal ausholte, fing Spock sein Handgelenk mit einem stahlharten Griff mitten in der Luft ab.

Jim sah deutlich, wie der Vulkanier seinen hektischen Atem regulierte, und seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder aufbaute, bevor er mit der üblichen Ausdruckslosigkeit die Augen öffnete. Das einzige, was von dem gerade Passierten sprach war der immer noch harte Griff um Jims Handgelenk - „Das sollte für das erste genügen." - dann schien Spock auch ihren Berührungspunkt wahrzunehmen. Schnell löste er seine Finger von Jims Haut und senkte den Blick.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Spock?" Das war das einzige was in diesem Moment zählte. Der Captain setzte sich nicht wieder hin, doch er ließ Spock wieder etwas mehr seines vulkanischen Abstandsraumes. „Die Heilung meiner inneren Organe und Knochen ist so weit fortgeschritten, dass ich die üblichen Pflichten erfüllen kann. Dr. McCoy wird jedoch sicher eine andere Meinung haben." Seine Stimme war noch immer schwach und müde und er schloss die Augen. Doch alleine, dass er auf seine ewige Stichelei mit McCoy angespielt hatte, ließ Jim lächeln, dann aber stockte er. Spock hatte seine Wirbelsäule nicht erwähnt.

„Und ihr Rücken?" fragte Jim und er merkte wie wieder Angst in ihm aufstieg. „Die vollständige Heilung meiner Wirbelsäule wird voraussichtlich noch weitere 34 Stunden ohne Körperliche Anstrengung in Anspruch nahmen."

Jims Anspannung fiel mit dieser Versicherung, dass alles gut werden würde, von ihm und erst jetzt merkte er wie müde er tatsächlich war. Dennoch lächelte er Spock an, als hätte er ihm das größte Geschenk gemacht und in Wirklichkeit hatte der Vulkanier das auch.

„Spock..." und gleichzeitig merkte er wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Er senkte den Kopf an Spocks Bettkante und fasste wieder seine Hand. „Ich bin froh. McCoy sagte es wäre möglich dass sie permanent gelähmt wären, und dann hätten sie das Schiff verlassen müssen und dann..." Er stoppte und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Captain!" Die Stimme seines Ersten Offiziers war auf einmal viel weicher und tief. „Vulkanier können die Regeneration jeder einzelnen Nervenfaser Steuern. Das Vorhaben kostet Zeit und nur deshalb hat die Trance länger gedauert, als sicher erwartet. Ich werde meine Pflichten weiterhin ohne Behinderung ausführen können."

Jim drückte Spocks Hand in seiner noch einmal - „Ich bin froh dass sie Vulkanisches Blut haben, mein Freund." - bevor er seinen Griff etwas beschämt löste. „Tut mir leid..." Er wusste wie empfindlich Vulkanische Hände waren und dass solch eine Berührung nur willkommen war, wenn die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben war und Jim war weder Familienangehöriger noch sonst in einer Position die seine Handlungen rechtfertigte. Spock wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, doch...

...In diesem Moment stürmte McCoy durch die Türen. „Verdammt, Spock! Zum Glück war Jim da." Der Vulkanier konnte zwar überhaupt nichts für seine Situation, aber McCoy hatte in dem Wissen, das Jim bei Spock war, geschlafen und der Alarm des Diagnosebettes hatte ihn zu spät geweckt. Er nahm schnell einige Messungen. „Wie fühlen sie sich?" „Ausreichend, Doctor."

„Ausreichend?" McCoy runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, welche Verletzungen sie hatten, also werde ich ihnen nicht noch einmal alles aufzählen." „Das würde ich sehr begrüßen." erwiderte der Vulkanier, und als Jim die Augenbraue nach oben wandern sah zuckten seine Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben.

„Auch wenn sie sich funktionstüchtig fühlen werden sie sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen, bis ich nicht die Funktions-Tests an ihrem Rückenmark durchgeführt habe. Ist das klar?" Das McCoy zu meckern begann war an sich ein gutes Zeichen und Jim blieb während der Untersuchung einfach in seinem Stuhl sitzen und keiner der beiden anderen stellte seine Anwesenheit in Frage. Als McCoy die letzten Werte sah, musste er fast vor Erleichterung grinsen, doch er hielt sich zurück. „Ich weiß nicht wie sie es geschafft haben, aber es sieht aus, Mr. Spock als würden sie dank ihren grünen Blutes keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen."

Jim grinste, es war gut den Doctor Spocks Worte bestätigen zu hören, auch wenn er dem Urteilsvermögen des Vulkaniers vollständig vertraute. Spock legte nur den Kopf schief in gespielter Verwirrung. „Ich sehe nicht welche Rolle die Farbe meines Blutes bei der Genesung spielte."

McCoy rollte die Augen. „Sie wissen wohl was ich meine Spitzohr. Und jetzt sind sie vorerst für die nächsten 24 Stunden an dieses Bett gebunden. Sie können sich leicht aufsetzen, aber keine schnellen Bewegungen und keine Anstrengungen." Bei den letzten Worten fixierte er besonders Jim und Spock blieb nicht verborgen wie die Röte ins Gesicht seines Captains stieg.

„Es wäre um einiges einfacher, wenn der gute Doctor präzise ausdrücken würde, was er wirklich meint." bedachte Spock und Jim sah ihn immer noch rot, mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an. „Manchmal ist es besser ihn nicht zu verstehen." Sagte der Captain und als Spock darauf nur noch skeptischer schaute, stand er schnell auf um ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Spock nahm es mit einem Nicken entgegen und trank. Die kalte Flüssigkeit brannte fast in seiner Kehle, aber dennoch leerte er den halben Becher. Er war sich sicher, dass er nichts von seinem Unbehagen hatte auf seinem Gesicht zeigen lassen, doch trotzdem stand Jim wieder besorgt auf. „Möchten sie vielleicht lieber einen Tee?" Die Linien um Spocks Augen entspannten sich dankbar. „Dass wäre sehr willkommen."

Wären der Captain am Replikator arbeitete, schloss Spock die Augen. Obwohl er gerade erst aus der Trance erwacht war, übermannte ihn schon wieder die Müdigkeit. Er kontrollierte seinen Körper um nicht gleich wieder einzuschlafen und öffnete zum Geräusch von Jims Schritten an seinem Bett die Augen. Der Captain hielt eine dampfende Tasse Tee in der Hand und der Geruch verriet dem Vulkanier, dass es die Sorte war, die er extra selbst nach dem Rezept seiner Mutter in den Replikator eingegeben hatte.

Die Fürsorge seines befehlshabenden Offiziers hätte ihm, wäre er Mensch gewesen ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert, doch so setzte er sich vorsichtig ein wenig auf. Jim war sofort an seiner Seite und unterstützte seinen Rücken mit einem zusätzlichen Kissen. Dann hielt er ihm den Tee hin und Spock nahm ihn mit einem Nicken entgegen.

„Captain..." dann sah er Jims Reaktion auf diesen Titel und verbesserte sich. „Jim..." und jetzt lächelte der Captain. „Ich schulde ihnen meinen Dank!" „Was?" Jim war deutlich überrascht. „Ach kommen sie, Spock! Wenn dann bin ich es, der ihnen Dank schuldet." Dann wurde seine Mine ernster. „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, Spock, und wären dabei selbst fast gestorben." Die Züge des Vulkanier wurden weicher. „Jim, ich habe überlebt. Sie hingegen wären den Verletzungen erlegen. Es war nur logisch, dass ich..."

„Nein!" unterbrach ihn der Captain vehement. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sterben um mich vor meiner eigenen Unvorsichtigkeit zu bewahren." Dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Damit... damit könnte ich nicht leben, Spock!" und seine letzten Worte hatten fast etwas bittendes.

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich könnte nicht damit Leben sie sterben zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich es hätte verhindern können."

Er sah nicht auf, doch er spürte Jims Blick warm auf seiner Haut. Und dann fasste er Mut für den letzten Schritt, denn wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er es nie tun. Er hob den Kopf und sah eine Weile einfach nur in die goldbraunen Augen seines Captain.

„Jim..." sprach er schließlich und legte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben als klare Einladung auf die Bettkante. Der Captain sah zwischen ihr und Spocks Gesicht hin und her und der Vulkanier konnte den traurig hoffenden Blick nicht mehr lange ertragen, also sprach er weiter. „Ich brauche dich auch, Jim..." Er schluckte, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des Captains weiteten. „Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" fragte der mit rauer Stimme und der Vulkanier nickte nur versichernd. „Ja, Jim, und auch ich liebe dich."

Jims spezielles Lächeln, tausend mal verstärkt, erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er packte Spocks angebotene Hand fast verzweifelt. Am liebsten hätte er den Vulkanier stürmisch umarmt, ihm mit einem feurigen Kuss den Atem genommen, doch ihm war nur noch zu gut in Gedanken, was McCoy geraten hatte.

Also stand er langsam auf und trat nahe an das Bett. „Darf ich?" Er deutet auf den noch freien Platz neben Spock und der Vulkanier zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. „Natürlich Ashayam!" Jim lächelte bei der Bezeichnung, er hatte keine Ahnung was sie tatsächlich bedeutete, doch in der Art wie Spock es ausgesprochen hat, brauchte man keine Übersetzung um die Absicht hinter dem Wort zu verstehen. Vorsichtig kletterte er auf das Bett, Spocks Hand nicht loslassend. Er hatte vor gehabt sich neben seinen Freund an die Wand zu lehnen, doch die Hitze, die von Spocks Körper abstrahlte brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken.

„Darf ich dich küssen?" fragte er mit einer Unsicherheit, die er sonst von sich gar nicht kannte. „Das tust du bereits!" Spock hob ihre beiden Hände hoch, dann lockerte er den Griff und wob nur mit Mittel- und Zeigefinger unsichtbare Muster auf Jims Haut, die die eine Spur von kribbelnder Wärme hinterließen, und ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Ohh wie würde sich das Anfühlen, wenn Spock es an anderen Teilen seines Körpers tat. Jim hätte fast aufgestöhnt, als er merkte, wie sein Geschlecht bereits gefallen an der Sache fand und das nur nach einer einfachen Berührung der Hände. Dann jedoch kopierte er Spocks Bewegung und wurde mit einem deutlichen Anstieg der Atemfrequenz des Vulkaniers und dem flatternden Schließen seiner Augenlider belohnt.

„Und auf die menschliche Art?" fragte Jim und Spock öffnete die Augen nur um direkt in das nahe Gesicht seines T'hy'la zu sehen. Er spürte Jims warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen, seinen Körpergeruch in seine Nase steigen und wäre er nicht noch so schwach gewesen, hätte er diesen Mann zu sich hinuntergezogen und nie wieder los gelassen. So jedoch blieb ihm nichts anderes, als mit flüsternder Stimme zu sagen. „bitte, Jim..."

Der Captain verstand sofort. Quälend langsam senkte er sein Gesicht die letzten Zentimeter. Und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, brach ihre alte Welt zusammen und aus ihr entstand ein neues Universum, eine Oase der Zweisamkeit, Liebe, des Glücks und Verlangens, eine Verbindung aus Spock und Kirk, in die jeder der beiden ohne nur das geringste Zögern mit vollster Seele eintauchte um später als Teil eines größeren Ganzen, als Teil ihres neuen Bundes wieder hervorzukommen.

Schwer atmend löste sich Jim von Spock. Er konnte sein eigenes Glück, ihr Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen, und da merkte er wie große Schwierigkeiten Spock hatte seine Augen überhaupt noch offen zu halten. Er drückte wie um sich selbst der Wirklichkeit zu versichern noch einmal seine Hand und fuhr dann liebend mit den Fingern Spocks Gesichtskonturen nach. Der Vulkanier lehnte sich gerade so in seine Berührung, aber schließlich hielt er inne. „Du brauchst Ruhe Spock." und bevor der Vulkanier protestieren konnte, fügte er hinzu. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast werde ich bei dir bleiben."

Spock sah mit warmen Augen auf. „Ich brauche nichts anderes, als dich Jim, an meiner Seite, so wie ich immer an deiner Seite sein werde." „Und dass wirst du immer haben!" antwortete Captain, nicht mehr beängstigt seine eigenen Gefühle auszusprechen.

Er half Spock sich wieder hinzulegen und quetschte sich mit einer zusätzlichen Decke neben ihn. Da Spock wegen der Verletzung auf dem Rücken liegen sollte, drückte Jim sich seitlich an ihn, ein Arm über die Brust des Vulkaniers, ein Bein über seinen Unterkörper gelegt.

„Geht das so?" fragte er, als er seine Position gefunden hatte und Spock nahm Jims eine Hand in einen liebkosenden Griff und ließ seine andere in Jims Rücken ruhen. „Diese Anordnung ist mehr als angenehm." stellte er mit warmer Stimme fest. Dann drückte er Jim noch einen letzten Kuss ins Haar, bevor er „Gute Nacht, Ashayam." murmelte und sich seiner Müdigkeit ergab.

Jim ließ Spocks Wärme in seinen in den letzten Tagen vernachlässigten Körper ziehen. Lange lag er einfach noch wach und genoss die Nähe zu diesem Mann, Vulkanier, den er lange Zeit seinen Freund und jetzt sogar seinen Geliebten nennen durfte.

Was hätte er nur getan, wenn dieser Landgang anders ausgegangen wäre, wenn Spock nicht mehr...

nein, er wollte daran nicht denken. Ein wenig festigte er seinen Griff um den Körper seines Freundes und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Kuhle wo Hals und Schultern sich trafen.

Tief atmete er ein. Selbst hier in der Krankenstation haftete Spock seinen charakteristischer Geruch nach warmen Steinen und Wüste an und Jim konnte sich nichts angenehmeres vorstellen. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Spock, solange ich Leben. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Spock drückte Jim darauf im Schlaf fester an sich und ein tiefes Brummen, vielleicht auch ein Schnurren, war aus seiner Brust zu hören.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt auch Jim in einen erholsamen Schlaf, den besten, den er seit Monaten hatte.

Früh am nächsten Morgen trat McCoy leise in das Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich, als er seine zwei Freunde fest umschlungen auf dem Bett in tiefem Schlaf sah. Jim hatte sich im Laufe der Nacht noch weiter auf Spock gelegt und der Vulkanier hatte beschützend seine Arme um den Captain geschlungen.

Ein ehrliches Lächeln hob McCoys Mundwinkel, als er kopfschüttelnd seine Messungen nahm, persönlich Frühstück für die beiden neben Spocks Bett stellte und dann das Privatsphäreschloss wieder aktivierte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das friedlich schlafende Paar ging er wieder in sein Büro und schrieb erst einmal den Captain 24 Stunden krank. Jim und Spock brauchten sich jetzt gegenseitig und McCoy hatte beschlossen, dass das Schiff einen Tag ohne seinen Captain auskommen würde.

I hope you enjoyed this story - if not, I'm honestly sorry and hope you'll leave recommendations for improvement.

In either case, pleeeaaaaase comment. I just love your reviews.

LLAP =)


End file.
